Avia
sstoryryy Inhabitants Locations Midnight Motel The ever so charming 2 (and a half!) star motel of Avia. Consisting of two floors with a total of sixteen rooms and an empty outdoor pool, this place is the only go-to spot for tourists looking for a restless night. The parking lot is dilapidated but is often filled with groups of kids messing around and smashing bottles, only stopping to stare at the newcomers driving in. The place is often inspected by one of the locals and, occasionally, a car or two will vanish alongside the guest. Museum of Art A rather pathetic tourist trap that is open from 9 am to 11 pm. Only one person seems to work there, a receptionist who suffers from a illness making it hard to see. At night, a security officer takes over, but he is often seen staring out the museum's windows with a blank expression rather than patrolling the grounds. The place itself has a variety of art from sculptures to paintings. All of these pieces are claimed to be locally made, including a few created by patients in a nearby rehabilitation center. Flippin Sweet Diner The only functioning eating establishment in town, owned by a pair of siblings who happen to both be widows. The diner isn't on any official critic site, but the owners proudly brag about receiving a 3 stars review once. The structure is similar to a classic 70's burger joint, but the building is in a state of disarray. They specialize in burgers and milkshakes, however their machine is always broken and their kitchen has strange buzzing sounds coming from it and a weird odor. Gas Station Despite being right at the start of Main Street, this place has been long closed. The Gas Pumps, according to locals, have been empty for years after someone started a fire in 1986. No one in town drives a car, not like they could as there are no working cars available. Eye of The Storm Park Located by the neighborhood, this lovely park is home to a rusted jungle-gym, a missing slide, a swing set with broken seats, and an eerily sounding roundabout who's carnival themed colors have now faded. It sits atop what was once a blacktop, now with grass and weeds growing through the cracks. Despite its purpose, the children of Avia never play here. Perhaps there is something about this place that causes them to stay away. Bird's Eye Emporium A friendly little antique store located on the end of main street. The inside's walls are littered with clocks and gears, on the ceiling hangs chandeliers of bird cages and bottles, shelves scattered with trinkets and animal skulls as well as containers with missing labels. A front desk with a bell and a register sits right at the entrance, often accompanied by a man in a strange suit. Fauna Gardens A horribly overgrown patch of land near the park. Part of a small glass greenhouse remains, but most if not all the windows and ceiling have been smashed and nature has seized its way in. The only thing keeping the plants from growing further is a skinny black spiked fence. Someone should really burn it down. Junk Yard After coming into town there are only two roads that lead out, one to EARC and one to the Cavern's Edge. The junk yard acts as a bit of a last stop and a gateway to the outside of town. Hundreds of cars are sorted in rows, the ones near the front noticeably are older models and overtaken by the uncut grass. There is no sign of an owner or any building in sight, only a No Trespassing Sign act as a warning for what's to come. Laundry Mat One of the few businesses still open in town, this place straightforwardly named "Laundry Mat" is where hopefully residents go to wash their ragged clothing. There are a couple arcade machines inside which haven't worked in decades as well as a claw machine that hasn't been refilled since the delivery man went missing.